Young children are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order protect and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of products intended to provide protection from the danger generated by a variety of sources. Car seats protect them from physical harm while riding in a car and sunshades shield their eyes and skin from the harmful effects of ultraviolet light. High chairs secure them at the dinner table, and barriers keep them from falling down stairs and out of beds. The list goes on and on. While there appears to be a product intended to protect infants from a seemingly endless list of dangers, one learning experience they are not protected from is when they are in the water. Of course there are life vest and water wings, but such devices serve to isolate the child from the water rather than letting them play. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which young children can be protected from harm when in any type of body of water, yet be afforded a playful and fun experience as well. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,857 filed by Suellentrop discloses a pet recreation flotation device. This patent does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,504 filed by Day discloses an infant flotation device. This patent does not appear to disclose a tethered flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,348 filed by Liong and Isbell discloses a life: preserver for an infant or young child. This patent does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,910 filed by Kellough discloses a baby recreational floating device. This patent does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device with an inflatable bladder, handles and the safety rope disclosed in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,843 filed by Kimball discloses a bather's float. This patent does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,080 filed by Barnes discloses a buoyant sustaining seat. This patent does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,374 filed by Tucker discloses a saddle float. This patent does not appear to disclose a child flotation device that possesses a tether for attachment to an adult.
The prior art discloses various devices for supporting children in the water. The prior art does not appear to disclose an adult-tethered child flotation device that possesses an inflatable bladder, handles and the other features of the instant invention.